icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Holl
American|birth_date = |birth_place = Edina, Minnesota, USA|draft = 54th overall|draft_year = 2010|draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks|career_start = 2014|image = Justin Holl.png|image_size = 280px}} 'Justin Holl '(born January 30th 1992 in Edina, Minnesota) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League (AHL). Playing Career Junior Justin Holl skated in 28 games for Minnesota’s Minnetonka HS as a junior in 2008-09. He finished the season with 1 goal, 9 assists and 6 PMs. The Skippers were one of the top ranked teams in the state and faced Edina in the Section 6AA final. Holl spent the 2009-10 season playing for Minnetonka High School, and then finished the season with the USHL’s Omaha Lancers. In 31 games for Minnetonka, Holl scored 20 goals and added 17 assists. In his 11-game stint with the Lancers, Holl picked up 4 assists and had a +7 rating. In 8 playoff games for the Lancers, Holl scored 1 goal and added 1 assist. Holl was in and out of the lineup at the University of Minnesota as a freshman, appearing in 25 games with 1 goal, 6 assists for 7 points. He was limited to a checking role for much of the season on the Gopher’s veteran blue line. He was taken by the Chicago Blackhawks in the second round, 54th overall of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Holl, a sophomore, was one of four Minnesota underclassmen on defense to play in every game during the 2011-12 season, as the Gophers enjoyed their best season since 2006-07. In 43 games he scored 3 goals with 8 assists and was plus-18 with 34 penalty minutes. The Gophers won the WCHA regular season title and reached the NCAA Frozen Four. Minnesota defeated North Dakota in the NCAA West regional final after having lost to the Fighting Sioux in the WCHA tournament semifinals. Holl shifted from defense to winger in his junior season as Minnesota captured its second straight WCHA regular season title. He scored 3 goals with 4 assists in 35 games and was +3 with 10 penalty minutes. One of the top teams in college hockey, the Gophers finished 26-9-5 after a 2-0 loss to Colorado College in the WCHA Final Five semifinals and a 3-2 overtime loss to eventual national champion Yale in the NCAA West Regional. Holl skated on the top defense pairing for Minnesota along with New York Rangers prospect Brady Skjei in the 2013-14 season. He scored 1 goal with 12 assists and was plus-10 with 20 penalty minutes in 39 games. The Golden Gophers finished first in the regular season in the inaugural season of the Big Ten hockey conference but were upset by Ohio State, 3-1, in the conference quarterfinals. Minnesota defeated Robert Morris and St. Cloud State to win the NCAA West regional title. Holl scored his only goal of the season with the Gophers short-handed and one second left in regulation in the Frozen Four semifinals against North Dakota; giving Minnesota a 2-1 victory. The Gophers fell, 7-4, to Union in the national championship game. Holl was not signed to a contract by Chicago, becoming an unrestricted free agent, and signed an AHL contract with Blackhawks’ affiliate the Rockford IceHogs in August 2014. Rockford IceHogs / Indy Fuel (2014-2015) Holl spent most of the 2014-15 season with the Blackhawks ECHL affiliate, the Indy Fuel. putting up 34 points in 66 games, He finished the season playing 2 games with the Rockford IceHogs, where he got no points. Toronto Maple Leafs (2015-present) Holl signed a 1 year AHL contract with the Toronto Maple Leafs AHL affiliate, the Toronto Marlies on July 23rd 2015. Holl played the 2015-16 season with the Marlies, scoring 5 goals and 16 assists for 21 points in 60 games. He played 15 playoff games with the Marlies that year, recording 4 assists in 15 games. On October 29th 2016, Holl signed a 1 year entry level contract with the Maple Leafs, He recorded 8 goals and 11 assits for 19 points in 72 games that year, Holl scored the goal that eliminated the Albany Devils from the 2017 Calder Cup playoffs, scoring a goal and 5 assists for 6 points in that series alone. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs External Links * Justin Holl's stats on hockeydb * Justin Holl on Eliteprospects.com * Justin Holl on twitter Category:Born in 1992 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Rockford IceHogs players Category:Indy Fuel players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers alumni Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks